<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Chance by Deathwonderwish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167015">Second Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathwonderwish/pseuds/Deathwonderwish'>Deathwonderwish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Hitsugaya Toushirou, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Regret, Shinigami Kurosaki Karin, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathwonderwish/pseuds/Deathwonderwish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two decades after Karin's death, Hitsugaya Toshiro never thought he'd see her again. Yet when he was forced to take a vacation he came face to face with someone who looked exactly like her at the human world.</p><p>After he was give the mission to train and observe her, Hitsugaya fought to move on from the guilt and regrets left behind by her death, all the while trying to figure out the Soul Society's true intentions with Karin's reincarnation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hitsugaya Toushirou &amp; Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toushirou &amp; Kurosaki Karin, Hitsugaya Toushirou &amp; Kurosaki Yuzu, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Original Female Character(s), Kurosaki Ichigo &amp; Kurosaki Karin &amp; Kurosaki Yuzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is my first serious multichapter fic. That I intent to finish. I do. Anyways here are some important information before reading this story:</p><p>1. This is an AU that takes place many years after the Lost Agent arc, the thousand year blood war didn't happen till much later.<br/>2. Karin is already a shinigami at the beginning of this story, and at that point she and Toshiro already has a very established relationship but... she died.<br/>3. I really like the manga and all... but canon is too complicated to understand, specially the last arc with the soul king and stuff so I will be changing several things about the last arc to fit better with my plot.<br/>4. The OC aka Karin's reincarnation will be named differently but she's technically still Karin.<br/>5. The characters, specially Toshiro will be a bit ooc, but I feel like it suits for the situation of this fic.<br/>6. There will be other OCs, they serve quite important roles in the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The rain poured heavily on the dirt ground of the cemetery. It was a sad day, the aftermath of a war, so many lives lost, innocent lives. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All the most important shinigamis of Seireitei gathered around this place to pay their respects, each one of the tombstones represented someone who sacrificed their lives fighting for the soul society. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hitsugaya looked at the Seireitei located not far from them, it was in the process of rebuilding, so many people were working on it as it was destroyed almost completely. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He closed his eyes while he listened to the new head captain speak, he wasn't paying attention to what Kyouraku was saying as he was too lost in thought. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Karin…</span>
  <em>
    <span> he thought. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her name was written on one of those stones, he knew but he never bothered to look for it as there really was no point since her body wasn't even there. Besides she wouldn't want to be buried under a place like this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right after he was released from the 4th he made sure to build a grave for her in her favorite place under an old oak tree that they frequently visited when she was alive. It was a nice and relaxing place not far from the Seireitei. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The memorial ceremony was over but he found himself unable to leave. He felt like he couldn't move. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rangiku stood not far behind him holding onto the umbrella that he refused to use earlier. “Captain… we should get going” she said softly. She witnessed everything, from a close distance, she couldn't have done anything to prevent that from happening. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Matsumoto how did you recover?” He asked out of the blue. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rangiku looked at him sadly, she knew how he felt losing someone so important to him. She herself felt it once, losing Gin. It took her a long time to recover but at the same time she was never the same, she could move one, but there will always be a part of her missing. She wouldn't cry, she was going to be strong for her captain. “Doing something you usually do helps.” she answered quietly. For her it was sake, she used sake to forget about her problems. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I see…” he sighed, looking at nowhere in particular. “Matsumoto, can you leave me alone for a bit? I will be fine on my own” he said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The usually cheerful lieutenant frowned but nodded anyways even though her superior couldn't see her. “Of course sir.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon after Rangiku left Hitsugaya looked down at his hands, those hands that just a month ago were covered in her blood. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The memories were livid in his head. They were both injured, He was kneeled on the ground, his zanpakuto forgotten beside him, covered in blood of the enemy he just killed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He held onto her closely, while she tried to breath… Hitsugaya quickly shocked his head. He wasn't sure if he would ever move on from the guilt that she died in his arms while he wasn't able to do anything. He was weak, so weak that caused her death. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Karin I'm sorry” he breathed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>He slowly opened his eyes and his eyes tried to adjust to the light coming from his shoji doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were wet, he had been crying again in his sleep, because he had that dream. No that </span>
  <em>
    <span>memory</span>
  </em>
  <span> again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed heavily, then quickly got up from his futon to do his normal morning routine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting ready he looked around his quarters. It has changed over the years that Karin had been living there, it looked more home like than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she wasn't those people that cared much about decorations. She had the special touch to make his place seem more warm and less cold like how it used to be without her. It was those small details like the small bots of plants that she got from the world of the living, her soccer ball, the photos and picture frames that she took of him, them and their friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to the pictures, he touched one that they took when they were in the human world. Karin was smiling at the camera while making him smile too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips formed a thin line. Looking at her face was nice but difficult, because it just reminded him of his failure even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>20 year. It has been 2 decades since the war, since she died and he still felt like it was yesterday. Like Rangiku said, he had to find something to do, so he buried himself in paperwork and training. It helped, especially since he knew that training would make him stronger and maybe no one he cared about would have to die again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, and after taking one last look at Karin's photo Hitsugaya headed off to his office. Where he'd probably stay for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain!” Rangiku shouted as usual as she entered his office later that afternoon, she had disappeared to who knows where, in the morning and he wasn't in the mood to look for her, as he knew she'd probably be hungover somewhere, besides the extra paperwork helped him forget about the memory from that morning anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, at that moment he was not in the mood to hear her loud voice. It only managed to give him a headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Matsumoto?” he asked annoyed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have been called to the human world.” she answered excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” He asked. He hadn't received any missions to the human world for so long.  As going there reminded him too much of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There have been some unusual hollows in the area. And the Head Captain wants you to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don't they ask Kurosaki?” he asked. He really didn't want to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Both the Head Captain and Kurosaki-kun wanted you to go. Because they want you to take a break</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Rangiku thought sadly. “Kurosaki-kun is busy and so are the other captains. That leaves you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hitsugaya sighed. “Fine. I'll go. Where is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karakura sir,” the Captain's eyes widened and his body tensed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain… It has already been 20 years… maybe you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough!” He interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, Captain." He left without another word. And Rangiku could only sigh, at least she tried.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Without telling Rangiku where he was going, he went to Karin's grave. Not the one at the memorial cemetery, but the one he made for her in front of her favorite oak tree. There it was, he placed 3 stones and in front of it a wooden board with her name neatly written in black ink. There was also a piece of red fabric on top of the wood. It was her obi, instead of the standard white obi, she always chose to wear a red one instead. It made her unique. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kneeled on the ground in front of the grave and placed down a plate of matcha flavored mochi, those were her favorite</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karin. I'm going to the human world now. Matsumoto said it is a mission but I still believe they are trying to make me take a break from paperwork and training.” He chuckled “I think I am fine. Those things keep me busy so I don't think about you, so I don't know why they want me to take a vacation so badly.” He said looking at the piece of wood. “Anyways… I have to go now. I'll visit you again after I come back.” He added after a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked talking to her grave like she'd somehow answer him back. Maybe it was just his way to let things out since when she was alive he talked to her if something troubles him. So what he did was just letting his problems out even if there was no response because just talking about it helped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still this was quite pointless. The more logical part of his brain told him that Karin was never going to appear and tell him that everything is ok, she wasn't coming back. And even if he knew that reincarnation was a possibility, there was no telling when and where she'd end up. In the entire history of the Seireitei only several cases have been documented. And they were all reincarnations of very strong shinigamis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not that he thought Kain was weak, no, the opposite. He just didn't want to get his hopes up. Besides. In reality he didn't want her reincarnation to be found. She deserves a better life than what he was able to offer. She had already given up her life twice for him, he won't allow her to get hurt a third time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a second look he left the grave and went directly to the gate where several shinigami were gathered, to send him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After walking out of the gate he landed on top of a very tall building, where he could look down at the city known as karakura town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Compared to the human world, the time in the soul society seemed like it had stopped.  It has been around 3 decades since he last visited Karakura. The last time buildings weren't this tall and Karin was still alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and focused on the area, sensing for any hollows activity. There were none. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and looked at his pager. Still there were no hollow signals. He sighed, it was exactly what he expected, they sent him here for vacation, using the mission as an excuse because otherwise he'd never agree to come here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damnit Matsumoto” he cursed under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without knowing what exactly he could do there he jumped off the building. Since he was already there. Might as well take a walk and see what has changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He landed on the ground smoothly on one foot, and looked around. As expected everyone went past him since no one could see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white haired captain looked at the orange sky. In the end he decided to find a place to watch the sky, it has been a while since he had the time to just relax and do nothing. Maybe Matsumoto was right, he did need this. There was a park nearby so he went there and stood on top of a street light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi weirdo! What are you doing up there? Are you a lost spirit?” when he least expected someone broke his peace. And the voice that belonged to a girl sounded so familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened as he turned around to see the face of that voice. Shocked teal eyes met a pair of curious gray ones. “Karin...?” He mumbled, barely audible</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here is the next chapter. Personally I'm not a big fan of the idea de chapters that I wrote (a while ago) so I guess that's why it took me so long to update.<br/>But anyways in this chapter two of the main OCs are introduced. Well only one if them could be considered OC (?) </p>
<p>Important note: this is the only chapter (so far) that doesn't have a flashback at the beginning of the chapter like I did in the prologue. The other chapters do (so far) and they are not in chronological order, but can be related to the chapter inself. I hope that's not confusing, if so ask anything!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asawa Minami always considered herself pretty unique. For starters, she was able to see things that normal people couldn't see. Ghosts. She could see the spirits of dead people. She has had that ability ever since she was little and her parents often believed that she had some kind of problem because they always saw her talking to nothing when she communicated with those spirits.  And she always thought it was normal when she was just a little girl. However, as she grew up, she realized that her behavior was not normal, because people called her crazy, “a young girl that always talked to the air.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was 11 when she realized that it wasn't normal. She wanted to deny it. But it didn't help her at all, so her parents sent her to a therapy and there, they tried to help her with her problem. But still no results.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now at 16, she tried her best to act normal outside of her house. She knew that her parents were still worried about her, but she couldn't do anything to make it stop. She saw spirits everywhere. And she couldn't help it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Physically she was just like any human, dark hair and dark blue eyes. She was a beautiful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal </span>
  </em>
  <span>teenager who went to school, studied and made friends. But still had to go to therapy every week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asawa-chan. How are you doing?” The man asked, he was young, but an experienced psychologist. They might as well become friends because she had been going to his sessions ever since she was 13. Because he was a friend of her father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm doing fine Hayashi-san.” Minami answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you see them today as well?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark-haired high school student thought about her day at school. She did see a ghost in her school, of a boy dressed in their school uniforms. “I did, today at school,” there was no point lying to him. He always knew when she lies anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did? Did something happen? Stress perhaps?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minami shook her head, she was fine, her mood was perfectly fine. She was always confused with her mental state but she was happy. She didn't have family problems, no one in her family had problems, she was the only one born in her entire family with a mental problem. Both her parents’ families were fine. She didn't have problems in school either. In general, her life was fine. So no one really understood why this was happening to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don't think I'm stressed. That doesn't have anything to do with me seeing the dead, I always see them no matter what state I'm in,” she said. It was just so weird. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you need to know that ghosts don't exist, they are just stories people make up. In the past, people believe in spirits because they believe in different religions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hayashi-san, I don't think I'm crazy. I had always felt they were real. What I'm seeing is not just my imagination. I have been taking pills ever since I was 12, but they did nothing to me because I could still see them. I don't want to be rude or anything Hayashi-san, but the only reason why I still come here is because my parents wanted me to. They are worried that I might never have a normal life, but I want to say that I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine. Sure, all of this is weird but deep inside me, I think everything I see it's real. It is okay if you guys don't believe me because I understand this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>crazy for normal people. But not for me,” she said, “please tell my father that I really don't need professional help. I should leave now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young psychologist sighed and Minami had already left.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Minami walked out of the building and she sighed heavily, she was tired, this was the second session that week. But she lost count of how many sessions she had in her life. Maybe someday she could just forget about all that and lie to everyone about her condition. But she'll still be able to talk with the spirits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reason why she believed what she saw was real was because of the stuff those spirits told her. Some of them told her about how they died, older spirits told her about their life stories. By listening to them, she felt like they were real people who had real lives before they died. Of course, there were people from different age groups, some were old, died from old age, others were young who died by accident or illness. There were all kinds of stories and she couldn't believe her imagination was that powerful to create all of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Man… What a day. Now I just want to stay in bed and never come out. Why can't I just be normal so no one needs to worry about me anymore?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was already going down giving the sky a beautiful orange color. For some weird reason, she felt warm when she saw the sunset. She didn't even like it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that hour of the day, the streets were peaceful. On her way home, there weren't that many people, which she was glad, the peace and quiet was wonderful, especially after a short therapy session that she didn't even need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, any normal person would be home, doing whatever they need to do at this hour. Unlike me wasting my time seeing a psychologist when I don't even need one.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The young girl sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she passed by the park, something caught her eye. It was a person, a boy, someone who looked to be her age, or maybe a bit older. He was standing on top of a streetlight. Doing nothing, just standing there. But that wasn't what she thought was the weirdest. It was his hair, his hair was white as snow and seeing it a sudden feeling of Deja Vu hit her. But she couldn't understand why. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is he? Is he a spirit?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was looking at the horizon, as if all the answers he had been seeking were there. “Oi weirdo! What are you doing up there? Are you a lost spirit?” Minami decided to ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy turned around and for a second his eyes widened. When Minami saw the beautiful teal eyes of that stranger, she was instantly captured by how intense they were. It was like she had seen them somewhere before. In fact this boy just seemed familiar to her, but she didn't know why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He mumbled something in confusion, almost like a name “Karin…?” That was what he said or what she heard him say anyways. Who was this Karin person? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minami looked confused. “What?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This boy composed himself. “You can see me?” Instead of answering her question, he replied with another question. One that Minami wasn't expecting at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… Yes? Shouldn't I?” She decided to ask. Normally, she was good at reading people but she was unable to read this stranger. His face was serious and emotionless. His voice was cold and even more emotionless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a human, correct?” He asked. For some reason, it was like he really didn't want to talk but he still stayed and talked to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What a weird question. Of course, I'm human!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wanted to yell at him but instead, she just nodded with confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn't see me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you are a ghost then? Well, whatever I'm used to seeing ghosts. You are just a little different, where is that chain on your chest?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw him widen his eye again. “I see.” With that, he just disappeared leaving Minami still puzzled </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See what?” She asked no one in particular. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What a weirdo, he didn't even answer my question”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>He ran. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to run away from that girl, as far away as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This girl's hair was a little different but he could still recognize that face anywhere. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her reiatsu, why didn't I feel it before? Her reiatsu… could it be?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no mistake. This was Kurosaki Karin's reincarnation. They shared the exact same reiatsu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hitsugaya almost wanted to laugh out loud. He never believed in fate, yet he just found something that was almost impossible to find. In the same town she was born no less, the same town they met, the same town where they became friends, where they fell in love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought he'd never find her again, and he never wanted to find her, but there she was right in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decided to go see Urahara, and maybe that man would know more about this, and when he arrived the man was waiting for him. “Captain Hitsugaya, what a surprise to see you here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already knew I'd be here. Don't you?” From the voice Urahara used, he expected the ex captain to know about his visit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Urahara didn't say anything, Hitsugaya decided to ask what he came for, “do you know that Kurosaki Karin's reincarnation is here in this town?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” he said seriously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn't you tell any of us?” The white-haired captain asked desperately. Urahara placed his fan in front of his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know the reason why Captain Hitsugaya. She's a human now, it doesn't matter if you knew or not. Besides you know how this works, she's not the same person anymore. This girl you saw is not Kurosaki Karin.” maybe that was true. But there could always be a possibility that the reincarnation remembers their previous life and goes back to who they used to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hitsugaya sighed. “I know… but is she alright?” He decided to ask without showing off so much emotions. It was painful but the captain didn't have to know his feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urahara sighed. “Yoruichi-san has been observing the girl because of her reiatsu. You need to be careful because she might be a fullbringer.” Hitsugaya's eyes widened. “For now we are not sure what her power might be, but I assume it could have something to do with her zanpakuto.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why her reiatsu is high?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. When her mother was pregnant with her, she was attacked by a hollow for a reason. Because the soul of the baby belonged to Kurosaki-chan, when she was a shinigami her reiatsu was one of the highest in Soul Society. She used to be a very powerful shinigami. Which you know is why finding her reincarnation was easier than most cases” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. What would happen if the Soul Society finds out about this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically they won't do anything to her. Unlike when Kurosaki Ichigo faced the Xcution, Kurosaki-chan doesn't have the power to do anything to the Soul Society. They can't do anything if a human gains the power of their own.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see… Can you tell me what you know about this girl?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. Why don't you find out about it yourself. I'm sure there is a lot you can learn. Good luck Captain Hitsugaya,” Urahara smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“bastard, he is always hiding information.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hitsugaya frowned. “I'll be going now then,” with that he got up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Urahara watched the young captain leave his shop, he frowned. He had hoped that no one from the soul society would find out about the reincarnation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he knew that Hitsugaya wouldn't do anything to hurt her, he knew that this is something they'd find out sooner or later from the captain. And Urahara wasn't sure about the soul Society's intentions with this girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well, now the rest is up to you…” he said aloud.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Minami woke up the next morning and turned off her alarm clock, and she sighed. Quickly getting up from her bed, she changed into her school uniform then walked downstairs to find some breakfast. Her parents weren't home because they were in Paris at the moment for work. She didn't mind, she liked being alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at something in her fridge to have for breakfast. It was just something easy as she didn't know how to cook. The last time she tried, she almost burned the kitchen so her mother decided that she wasn't ready to learn that yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After finishing her toast and orange juice, she went upstairs to get ready for school. On her way there, she heard someone calling her name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minami!” The girl recognized the voice from anywhere. It was her best friend Kenna, they have known each other ever since they were babies. Kenna was the only person outside of her family who knew that she was “crazy” and accepted her with open arms. Kenna believed every single thing Minami said, she really liked those types of things. Maybe that was why they continued to be really good friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Minami turned around, she saw her blonde friend running towards her. Kenna was half American and half Japanese, she was a really carefree, cheerful and easy going girl that got along well with basically everyone. She wrapped the black haired girl in a bear hug, almost knocking over Minami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Kenna," Minami smiled after her friend separated from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How's your morning?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm fine. Pretty normal like always.” Minami decided not to mention what she saw yesterday. That white-haired stranger was still in her mind. Usually she would tell Kenna everything she saw and hear because Kenna couldn't see nor hear them. But this time she decided to keep it to herself until she was sure exactly what that boy was. “What about you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? Oh, I dreamed of dragons last night. They were beautiful!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minami laughed. “That sounds really cool. But did you play videogames before you went to bed again?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenna laughed nervously “I might have.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that they were engaged in a casual conversation about class as they walked to school together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arriving at school, they went to their class right after changing their shoes. “Say Minami what do you want to do today after school?” Kenna asked sitting on her best friend's table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know. I'm still alone at home so if you want you can come to my house. We can finish our homework and then find something else to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds fun.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Hitsugaya's final decision was to attend the local high school, so maybe he'd end up in the same class as that girl from yesterday. He wasn't sure why he decided that because the girl wasn't Kain and technically he didn't have anything to do with her. Unless she regains her memories, which was very unlikely in that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe, just maybe, a small part of him hoped that she remembers everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She's not Karin… She's not Karin.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He repeated it in his mind as he walked around the street trying to locate the school. Everything was already prepared so when he went there he only had to hand in some paperwork and he'd become a student. Urahara had made sure of that. Hitsugaya didn't want to ask what he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed looking at the people looking at him weirdly on the street, he was well aware that his appearance will be the centre of attention in the human world because not many people had white hair. That wasn't unusual, and after many years he was pretty used to it. To the point that this no longer bothered him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he entered the class he was assigned to, his eyes wandered around the classroom. Of course, the people talked about him but he simply ignored them. His attention was on one person only. The Karin alike girl that was sitting at the back. She wasn't looking at him as she seemed to be writing something on her notes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello class, today we have a new transfer student here. Please welcome him.” The teacher said and this time the girl did look up. And her eyes widened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You!” She suddenly stood up surprising the other students as they looked at her. Her fingers pointed at him. After a while, she realized what she did, the girl blushed and settled once again mumbling an apology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She acts like Karin too…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hitsugaya frowned at noticing the resemblance. “I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro.” He said coldly. And people started talking once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teacher was expecting him to say more so she smiled awkwardly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… Hitsugaya-san, aren't you going to say something about yourself?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is nothing interesting about me,” he replied. His attention was still on the ground who just stared at him in confusion just like yesterday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decided to sit somewhere far away from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that all about?” Kenna asked her best friend. “Do you know him or something?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… Well, I met him yesterday. And I think he might be a ghost or something. He asked if I was human,” Minami said. She didn't really want to tell her friend about this so soon, but after what she just pulled, there was no spoon hiding it. They turned around and looked at the boy. He was just sitting there reading the textbook. He was not trying to talk to anyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Really? Then how can we all see him?” Kenna asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't… Wait a minute! If he confirms being a spirit then that only proves I'm not freaking crazy like my family said!” Minami tried to whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow… That's true. Let's talk to him now!” Kenna said excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenna, we should wait until lunchtime. We have class now.” Minami said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During the next few periods, she wasn't even able to concentrate. Her mind wandered to the white-haired transfer student. He might really be the one to prove she wasn't crazy after all. If what she saw yesterday was real, then all those things she saw during her lifetime were also all real. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If they are real and I can find an explanation from it then… I'll start to lie to my parents and tell them that I can't see the spirits anymore, they can finally stop forcing me to take the pills.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The truth was when they gave her the pills, she always found a way to throw them away and not take it. She felt it was just pointless taking them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During lunchtime, Minami and Kenna walked over to the white-haired boy who looked like he was beyond bored. He was not getting up from his place but he was playing with his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should go to him?” Kenna suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minami nodded. “Oi, you there.” The black-haired girl placed her hand in between his face and the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Hitsugaya looked up, his teal eyes met her dark gray ones. He was once again showing an expression that Minami wasn't able to read. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“What is it?” Even her attitude is too similar, she has to be her reincarnation…</span> <span>He tried to use the coldest voice he could manage, he shouldn't get too attached to her because the only one getting hurt will be him.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“I have some questions for you. And you better not lie to me.” Minami said with determination, not bothered by his tone of voice at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She's </span>
  </em>
  <span>not</span>
  <em>
    <span> Karin” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hitsugaya reminded himself. But they were too similar</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why would I answer them?” He asked indifferently. He didn't want to be rude, but he was afraid to reveal too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Huh… he does make a point there, why would he answer my questions? Just because I'm curious?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minami sweatdropped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because the rest of my life depends on it. Look, how about this. For each question I ask, you can ask me for a favor. Anything, anything that I can do of course.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy sighed. “I'll see what the questions are first before agreeing to this. Now please excuse me.” With that, he walked away placing his phone back inside his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… that went well…?” Kenna said. Minami just sighed, she half expected it not be this easy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's go buy lunch first then we go find him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That guy sure is weird, but he's handsome at least, he looked like one of those bad boys on TV, although... he doesn't give out the bad boy vibe at all. And more importantly, did you see his eyes?” Kenna said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minami just nodded at her friend's words, but she wasn't really paying any attention. She was too focused on the questions. It was going to be a lot and she was going to get the answers one way or another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you even listening to me Minami?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really, I was thinking about the questions I want to ask.” The black-haired girl admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenna groaned. “Oh come on! Minami, you are obsessed with this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Kenna, but my guts says that this guy, Hitsugaya Toshiro or something is going to be the end of my confusing and weird life. He will be the one to explain stuff to me and not waste my time with therapy and pills. I just really want to find out what the hell is wrong with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenna sighed. “Minami, it’s alright. I'm here to help you and support you. But I think we should take things slowly. You may scare him away like this, I've known you for so long and I know how you are like. You are always straightforward with people and sometimes too direct. Hitsugaya doesn't seem to be the type of person to open up easily. So you should let him tell you when he's ready to. After all, I believe he came to our class for a reason if he really is a ghost. Believe in fate Minami. Fate!” Minami laughed at the emotion her friend put on with the last part. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You watch too much TV,” she laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I believe in fate!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minami laughed again, soon forgetting about her problems. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The truth was, Kenna knew her friend was stressed out every day trying to find an answer for her weird condition. So, she played the fool so she could light up the mood for her and let her live like any other teenager. Although she did believe in what Minami tells her. She had that tiny feeling that sometimes she could feel them too when Minami says she's talking to a ghost. Kenna really liked the supernatural, the topic fascinated her to a point she read every single book about the supernatural she could find.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Hitsugaya rested against a wall of an empty hallway. He sighed heavily. Doing this was harder than he thought. Talking to the girl was a lot like talking to Karin. Only she wasn't exactly Karin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't even know her name and all he wanted to do was to call her Karin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Earlier he messaged Ichigo to tell him about the situation. He thought that Karin's family deserves to know about this. Even if Karin doesn't remember anything about them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Ichigo agreed to come to visit him and see his reincarnated sister himself. He said that he would be there around night time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Other than that the reason why he left so suddenly was because he wasn't even sure if he would be comfortable answering her questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Should I really answer her questions? She's just a human, so I can't ruin her life by getting her involved in the spiritual world.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He closed his eyes and placed one of his hands on his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Placing his other hand inside his pants pocket he took out the green pill of his mod soul. He decided to go somewhere else, somewhere far away. But before he could leave the school, he felt her reiatsu on the roof of the building. Even though he wanted to get away from there, he was a bit curious too, so he went there anyways, after ordering his gigai to return to class and act like him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minami and her friend Kenna walked into the rooftop. After they bought their lunch, technically it wasn't allowed for students to go on to the roof but the doors weren't locked either, so they liked to have their lunch on there for some peace and quiet, not to mention the view of the city. Not many students knew about it though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say, Kenna, what do you think it's wrong with me? I know that I never asked you about this. But I want to know your opinion.” Minami asked once they settled down on the floor</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I've read somewhere that when a human soul dies our soul would leave our body, the ones who had some regrets or something they still need to do in this world would stay in our world and try to find a way to pass on. And those who passed on would get reincarnated into another human being. I simply think you just have the ability to see the dead. Like a psychic or something. I think you are more than fine. You were born with a gift.” Kenna said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A gift huh?” Minami breathed out, she was looking at the sky. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What could this gift even do</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She thought to herself </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean it's not everyday someone can see spirits. It may sound scary, but personally I think it's pretty cool. I just don't think all ghosts are bad like those on TV you know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are right, I guess…” Kenna was right, those spirits may be dead, but they weren't evil like they showed in TV. And maybe someday, when she could understand the reason behind her “gift” she'd find a use for it too. But for now, maybe she could just act like everything was normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenna noticed her friend's distant look so she decided to break the ice. “ Anyways, do you believe in a second life after death? The afterlife?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Minami asked as the question broke her out of her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know like all the different religions out there that believe in heaven and hell.” Minami nodded. Her family wasn’t exactly religious. So she wasn't really sure about all that stuff. “Well, I believe there really is an afterlife. Not like how the religions describe it but something different.” Kenna expressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds so simple” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are right, it doesn't have to be complicated.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wish i could understand what's wrong with me. Thanks it is just as easy as what you said” Minami looked down at her bento box. She moved the rice with her chopsticks as she was deeply in thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minami, I'm sure you will understand it sooner or later, be patient. I believe there really is a reason why you can see spirits.” Kenna cheered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minami nodded slowly “I hope so.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenna then turned around to face the other girl entirely “now. Let's say reincarnation really exists. What do you think you were in your previous life?” Kenna asked. “I think I was a warrior, a brave and strong warrior.” she added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minami laughed. “Well, I think I was just a normal girl living in a not so normal family. I also think I had a brother and a sister.” Why did she say that? It was oddly specific, but somehow it felt right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's boring.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Well, I don't want it to be any more than that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can be whatever you think you are. So use your imagination, what if you were a powerful warrior like me? What if you died in war?” Kenna suggested</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But still, that's just a feeling” Minami said, placing a hand on her chest where her heart was situated. “I don't know why. But something told me that in my previous life I really was just a normal girl.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hitsugaya stood where the girls couldn't see him. He knew that the black-haired Karin alike girl could see him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Her name is Minami.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. </span>
</p>
<p><span>He was frowning during the entire conversation, those girls had no idea how close they were to the truth. Especially that blonde who seemed to know a lot for a human.</span>T</p>
<p>There was no need to continue listening anymore so he flash stepped away from there as fast as he could. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't have any excuse to why it took me so long to update. I just have been so lazy lately.</p>
<p>But anyways here is the new chapter... <br/>I guess Toshiro will seem a bit ooc at times in this chapter. I hope it makes sense. Also... A bit embarrassing but when I first started writing this fic, around 2 years ago, I didn't know what the difference between reiatsu and reiryoku is... I had to change and add that here. I hope there isn't any mistakes like that in the previous chapters. <br/>And lastly there are some explanations in this chapter about hollows and all that, I'm horrible at explaining so I'm pretty sure there might be some mistakes. Please tell me if there is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Karin, are you sure that you want this?” Ichigo asked, holding her hand tightly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on Ichi-nii, we've talked about this. I have to do this...” The 17 year old Karin said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, there is no turning back, I was just making sure.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The gate is ready, remember Kurosaki-san you have to run really quickly.” Urahara said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On the other side of the tunnel she was met with several people. They were all wearing shinigami uniforms, but the guy in the middle was wearing a captain haori under a pink kimono. He was the one who greeted them once they stepped on the other side. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, Ichigo-kun, I see that you brought your sister here. It is nice to meet you, my name is Kyoraku Shunsui, I'm the head commander of the Gotei 13.”  The man was quite carefree, but Karin could tell that he was powerful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Karin nodded and bowed “Im Kurosaki Karin.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright Karin, i'm leaving, will you be alright?” Ichigo asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The black haired girl nodded “Yeah, I´ll be fine Ichi-nii, you don't have to babysit me.” Kain knew that he was worried but she could take care of herself, even if this was the afterlife and a completely new environment for her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don't have to worry Ichigo-kun, I'll make sure she doesn't get lost.” Kyoraku assured. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And with that Ichigo left again through the gate. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where are we going Kyoraku-san?” Karin asked once her brother left. and if she was honest she might be a little scared. The Soul Society was a new place after all and she didn't know that many people apart from a few of them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“let's go for a walk, shall we? This is your first time in the soul society after all.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah.” the black haired girl nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As they left the hill, Karin looked at the area around her. She was told that the Soul society was old fashioned, the houses were traditional, the people were traditional. And it was exactly that, it was weird seeing so many traditional houses around when she was used to the modern buildings in the human world. But it was not that bad. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So what are your thoughts on the soul society so far Karin-chan? If that's alright to call you that" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Karin nodded “yeah, it's fine. Well my brother already told me what I'd expect when I come here so I'm not really that shocked. He even told me to expect this thick air around me. But I didn't think it was this noticeable. I don't know how to explain this…” the closest thing Karin could think of is the air in those places with high altitude. It somehow makes her feel a bit dizzy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Both her brother and Hitsugaya had told her about this. Because the soul society's air was filled with raishi, someone who came in contact to it for the first time might take a while getting used to it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I see, anyways. Before we go any further I want you to know that even if we, the gotei 13, accepted you easily, the central 46 might not do so easily. No offence but Karin-chan you are still a human”  when the man's lay back voice turned serious Karin frowned. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone she talked with about her decision to come to the soul society had told her about the central 46. They all said that they were the real obstacle. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know about that. But there is something I still don't understand”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go ahead, you can ask anything” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If they allowed me to become a shinigami in the first place, why would it be a problem for me to stay here permanently?” Karin asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You see, your case is special Karin-chan” the man stopped in the middle of the bridge between the 1 division and hill, he looked at the entire seireitei in the distance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Special? In what way?” Karin never felt special in anyway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The reason why the central 46 allowed your training was because of your brother. Ichigo-kun asked for the favor to have you trained because your power was awakening.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So I was able to become a shinigami because Ichi-nii was the one who asked?” Karin kind of knew that her brother was important for the soul society. All those things that her shinigami friends told her was enough for her to understand the situation. But she didn't believe that Ichigo was influenced enough to make them bend the rules for her. Considering how illegal it was for a human to become a shinigami. Regardless of where the power comes from. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The head captain nodded “yes, your brother has done so much for us. You can say that it was just to return the favor. Besides the fact that you woke your shinigami powers yourself means that you will put yourself in danger and the people around you in danger” Kyouraku explained. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wouldn't it make more sense if they just take away my powers, if they are afraid that I'd put myself and others in danger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Karin frowned as she thought about it. When she was 11, that might have been the option that she wanted. If they take away her powers then she'd be normal. But at 17 she came to accept her gift as a part of her. And she sure was glad they didn't take away that part of her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the end she decided not to voice her concern and replied to the head captain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh I get it, so now me staying here doesn't really serve any purpose for them. So they don't really have to approve of me to stay here permanently” Karin concluded. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kyouraku didn't say anything at first, and he continued walking. “Yes but no. You see Karin-chan, you are a powerful shinigami, so don't be afraid. From the reports captain Hitsugaya handed in I know you are very skilled, your zanpakuto can rival Yama-ji’s. I'm pretty sure your powers will become useful for us” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I just learned the name of my zanpakuto recently”  Karin sighed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, I am aware. But that does not mean you won't be able to master it”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I guess… only time could tell now huh?”  After that neither said anything, Karin wasn't sure if she welcomed that silence, but she decided to use this time to think. And so she debated whether or not to tell him the real reason why she wanted to come over to the soul society permanently.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Karin frowned. “Head Captain… I can't really stay in the human world anymore” she said. Her brother and everyone else apart from Urahara and her father thought the only reason why she was going to the soul society was because of Hitsugaya. But that was just an excuse… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that so?” he asked rhetorically. She was glad that he didn't really ask her reason. But Karin had a feeling that he already knew the reason. “Whatever it is, doesn't matter, you are already here, isn't that right?” He asked, to which Karin nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anyways, sir, where will I be staying?” Karin asked something completely different so she could change the topic. One that she'd rather not think about.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I contacted captain Hitsugaya, since you'll still train with him. Besides I know that you are eager to stay with your boyfriend” the man winked at her. Karin blushed, not expecting the man to know about their relationship.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sir, we…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don't worry Karin-chan, your secret is safe with me. Hitsugaya was the one who told me. I won't do anything to separate your two.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With that Karin felt at ease. As long as she didn't think about complicated things and her problems.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After class, Minami walked home together with Kenna. In the end she wasn't able to talk with the transfer student because he wasn't acting like himself, it was like he was a completely different person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man! I can't believe they gave us a ton of math homework.” Kenna complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on. It's not that bad, at least they are not that hard.” Minami smiled at her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy for you to say. You are good at math.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry about it. I'll…” she was stopped by a sudden headache. She grabbed her head and hissed in pain. This caused both girls to stop. Minami fell down on her knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minami!” Kenna was instantly down her friend's side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make it stop!” Not far from them a hollow appeared and cried. Minami was reacting to the reiatsu of the hollow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's going on?” Kenna asked. She panicked, she wasn't sure what she should do. “Hold on there, let me call an ambulance.” She took out her phone. But a hand stopped her “Minami?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't call an ambulance. I don't think the hospital can help me with it. I'm hearing a very loud cry and I feel like some kind of pressure is holding me down.” She said. Her pain had gotten worse the louder the cry was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what do I do? Can you stand?” Kenna asked. She held onto her friend's arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm fine, but it is coming. You need to run. The pressure is coming near,” Minami warned but it was too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minami's eyes widened at the sight of that ugly creature. “Kenna… we really need to run now!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenna was so confused, but she helped her friend up and started running, from the look of it. Minami had seen some scary stuff. She couldn't see it but she felt something. “What is this feeling?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know. It's a monster. A very ugly monster.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this have anything to do with what you usually see?” Kenna asked as they ran, “and what about your headache? Are you alright now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm fine right now, I think. I just feel really tired.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hollow was faster. And it got to them. “Oh no Kenna. It's too late. That thing is too fast.” Both girl's eyes widened when their surroundings were almost destroyed by that thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit. Just what the hell is this thing?” Kenna asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I knew…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minami!” Kenna shouted when an invisible force picked the other girl from the ground. In Minami's eyes she was picked up by the thing and was about to be eaten. But to Kenna, Minami was floating in the air with something that she couldn't see clearly holding her. Minami was already unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!” Kenna could hear some faint voice and she felt the coldness surrounding the area. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the hell is going on?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Once everything seemed alright she got up and ran over to the direction where her friend was. “Minami!” When she got closer she saw a faint figure holding her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hitsugaya?” Kenna mumbled to herself. The same white haired students who went to their class was there holding Minami in his arms. He was dressed in weird clothes and she could barely see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's alright now.” Kenna heard faint voices but she still understood, talking Minami into her own arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenna wasn't sure what happened but she fainted soon after.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>What happened. Where am I? I can't remember what happened, the only thing I remember was that I was walking with Kenna to my house so we could do our homework together. She was complaining about it too. But then something happened and I lost consciousness. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!”</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> The voice. Why did it sound so familiar? What's going on? This energy… why does it feel so familiar? Like if I have felt it before. It's cold, like the winter. But at the same time it's oddly comforting, and I'm not bothered by this coldness at all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she felt like falling from a very high place. Whatever that thing was, had let her go. And she was falling. She felt the pressure of falling from a high place. But she didn't hit the ground. Because something else caught her, she was held by strong arms, the embrace was also oddly familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This embrace… why do I feel safe now? This smell… so familiar. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minami slowly opened her eyes, she wasn't able to open them completely so her vision was blurry. But she saw black and white before she lost consciousness again. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“She's alright now.” </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>It's that same voice. Who does it belong to?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt movements again. This time it was the arms of her best friend. She could smell the fruity smile of her friend. And that was the last thing she remembered.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Minami!” The said girl opened her eyes suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenna?” Minami asked confused. “Where are we?” The black-haired girl looked around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are at the hospital. I was so worried. You were hit by a car!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hit by a car?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hit by a car?” Minami asked, completely confused. That wasn't what she remembered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you dummy. The doctor said you were extremely lucky to have survived that hit. They ran some tests on you and they said you could leave the hospital tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did that really happen?” She was still confused. Wasn't they attacked by some ugly monster? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright Asawa-san. It is normal to be confused. Because of post-trauma. You are suffering from temporary memory loss.” The doctor entered and explained to them. Realising that they weren't going to explain what really happened to her. She decided to just play along so they could let her get out of the hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Thank you,” she sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways I have to go now, Minami. I'll see you tomorrow after school.” Kenna said Minami nodded and Kenna left after giving her a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the doctor left too. Minami was left there all confused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just what the hell is going on with my life? I'm sure that I wasn't hit by a car. So how did I end up here? The last thing I remember is talking to Kenna about the homework with her complaining about it and then I woke up here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahg just what the hell is wrong with my life? Am I really crazy like everyone in my family says I am?” She said it out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you are perfectly sane.” Came a male voice. And it caused Minami to jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at the window,” the voice said. When she did she saw a black cat. Minami found herself staring into the cat's golden eyes. It was so intense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl sighed, “why am I even surprised? Now I'm talking to a cat. What will be next. talking to an object? Now I'm sure that I'm crazy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat hopped onto her hospital bed. And it did flawlessly, “actually you are not crazy at all young child. And I'm not just a cat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, at this rate I might just believe everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all do you really want to know what happened today.?” The cat asked ignoring her comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do but not right now. I don't think my mind is capable of absorbing all this information. I really want to believe all this is real. Trust me, I really do. But…. It's just I don't know, maybe I'm missing hope. And all this is suddenly too much for me and I'm starting to feel like a crazy person who hallucinates.” Minami said sadly looking at the cat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a reason why you can see what you see and the others can't. I know that's what you've been looking for but this is not the right moment to tell you. And maybe you might never know. It entirely depends on you Asawa Minami. I hope someday you'll find out about the reason. But for now just rest and enjoy your life as it is.” The cat said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did it mean by not the right moment? Is there really a reason?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why won't you tell me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because this is something you have to do on your own. No one but yourself is going to help you with finding out who you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>are.”  Minami sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. So what are you anyway?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm what you can call a shinigami,” the cat explained with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah I was definitely not expecting a cat to be a shinigami.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a human form too, you want to see?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you want to show me,” the teenage girl shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The animal turned into smoke and when the smoke disappeared in front of her was a woman… A beautiful, naked woman with long purple hair and gold yellow eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… I was definitely not expecting this either…” Minami said, her eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm Yoruichi, by the way. And before you ask, I'm female. The cat form you saw earlier is just the form I use for secret missions and sometimes it's useful to track down people as well. I'm a shinigami, and I'm a soul, I'm like those ones you talk to, but at the same time I'm different. I'm a lot more complicated than those beings you talked to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute… I knew you looked familiar, were you that black cat that followed me everywhere? I thought I was seeing the same cat over and over again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman laughed. “Bingo! You are a smart kid. You are good too, normally people wouldn't have noticed it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you say you are a spirit… and you don't have those chain thingys on your chest and you actually look like a human… does that mean those who wear traditional clothes and carries swords are also shinigamis like you?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Then </span>
  </em>
  <span>he </span>
  <em>
    <span>must be a shinigami like her? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought about the white-haired boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And where have you seen one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a kid in my class, I saw him the other day wearing black Hakusho and a white haori. He was weird, he asked if I could see him and if I was human. When I asked him, he just disappeared then the next day he showed up in my class acting like he was one of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman laughed again, “ah I know him, Hitsugaya Toshiro right?” Minami nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes he's a shinigami, I know you are confused about why the others could see him too. He was using a gigai and if you don't believe me, then that will prove you are not crazy at all” the woman, Yoruichi said. She had turned back into a cat. And was about to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Don't leave, I still have so many questions,” Minami called out. “I'm still so confused!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat didn't say anything as it hopped away from the window. Then disappeared. “I don't understand anything at all,” she said to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kicked off the cover and got up from the bed. She felt just fine “</span>
  <em>
    <span>so I really am not crazy… Everything I see is real. If they are real then why can I see them and not other people? And that Yoruichi woman said something about Shinigami… What are shinigamis? Why are they here? And I still need to know what happened back there. So many questions and no answer. I wonder if I'll ever get an answer…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen looked out of the window, it was dark already. But she could see the moon. “Maybe I'm just not meant to know everything.” She sighed then she left the window and went back to her bed. She was tired so she fell asleep instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was sure that she was asleep he hopped into the room. He just stood there by her bed as he looked at her “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sorry. If only I had been stronger…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>then he disappeared again leaving behind a little of his cold reiatsu. Minami suddenly woke up feeling that cold presence again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It's that feeling again. What is it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Hey Minami!” The young girl looked up from her book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenna” the blonde was still wearing her school uniform. She had just come out of school. Apart from that, she brought flowers and what seemed like snacks. However she didn't come alone. Minami was surprised to see who else came with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hitsugaya-kun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you don't mind him tagging along. He wanted to come. And he was the one who bought you those flowers while I brought some snacks,” the blonde said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here Hitsugaya-kun?” Minami asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came here to apologise for my weird behavior yesterday. And might as well answer some of your questions" the white-haired boy said. He was still generally emotionless. Kenna hummed as she placed the flowers on the table. They were daffodils. White daffodils, while Minami had never been the type of person who liked flowers, she had to admit. They looked beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Thank you very much for coming. But there is no reason for you to apologise. I should be the one apologising, I was really rude to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenna noticed the awkwardness in the room so she decided to break the ice, “so anyways Minami. Guess what? I brought you some homework!” She looked into her school bag and pulled out a notebook. The black haired girl groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You've got to be kidding me. Why do I even have to do homework? I'm in the hospital.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenna just laughed, “you know how our teacher is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minami sighed, “alright I'll try to do them after I get out of this place. I should be leaving here tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that's good. Anyways I have to go now. My grandma is home again. And you know how she is. Call me when you are out ok? I'll come and help you back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won't be necessary. I'll make sure she gets home safely.” Hitsugaya said seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? Thank you very much then Hitsugaya, I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Bye Minami!” Kenna smiled brightly before leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry about her, she's just a free spirit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's alright. I know someone just like her. Anyways yesterday you said that you have some questions. What are they?” the white haired captain said going straight to the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… well… I wanted to ask you what you were. But last night a black cat answered that question for me. I know it sounds crazy but last night I met a black cat who can talk and turn into a human. She said that you are a shinigami, whatever that is. I wanted to ask because I just wanted to know if I was crazy or not. You know because I see what other people around me can't." Minami explained awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy frowned and Minami was expecting him to laugh at her. But instead, he just nodded, “what else did this cat tell you?” He asked calmly. Minami couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… she told me a bunch of weird stuff. First, she asked if I wanted to know what really happened yesterday. I told her that I do want to know what happened, but not at that moment. Then she told me there is a reason why I can see what I'm seeing, But she won't tell me, something about I need to find out about it on my own. She said what she was and then left. She left me with more questions than I originally had. I'm sorry, this must be weird to you. It's just that I've never talked about all this with someone other than my psychologist and my friend Kenna”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shocked his head. “No, it's not weird. The cat is right. There is a reason and she's also right about me being a shinigami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are shinigamis someone who controls a human’s death? Am I going to die? Is that why you are here and why I can see the dead?” For once in her life she felt fear. The fear of leaving everything behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy seemed surprised for a second before he composed himself. “No, even though we are related to the dead, we do not decide who dies and who lives. Our job is to balance the world. So no, you are not going to die because you see the dead,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minami nodded, “so… I'm not crazy then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you are not.” The boy nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So if you really are a shinigami, Yoruichi-san said you are similar to those souls. Then why can others see you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm wearing a gigai, a false body. This body allows me to interact with humans.” He said swallowing something then his body separated into two. Minami just stared at what was in front of her. Two Hitsugayas. One was wearing the school uniform. The other was wearing what she saw that other night. “You see this over here is the gigai, when I'm in it. I can function like any human.” Then Hitsugaya wearing traditional clothes said. The other one was completely different. Minami finally understood why he was acting weird yesterday, because that wasn't him… although how could this gigai even move? So many questions. Minami decided not to ask about that because it didn't seem as important as other things at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“um… so…why can I see you or the dead in general?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you have reiryoku, this is what causes your spiritual awareness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” she closed her eyes for a second, “I know I asked, but why are you telling me this? Usually, in movies, this kind of stuff tend to be top secret. But don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining because this finally answers my questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because if you have reiryoku and you don't know how to control your reiatsu  then you might put people around you in danger.” He wasn't lying but he wasn't telling the entire truth either. The only reason he was even there was because of a promise he made with Ichigo last night.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Toshiro, you are looking good,” said the orange-haired shinigami who was walking out of the gate. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ichigo…” He said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So anyways where is my sister's reincarnation? I'm curious about it.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She's in the hospital now. Today she was attacked by a hollow. I saved her just in time but her friend saw me. I had to replace thei memories.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, you said her friend saw you? Was that friend also spiritually aware?” Ichigo wondered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I couldn't feel anything in her. But she could have gained a little awareness from Karin's reincarnation, plus the hollow. It got close to them. I was pretty sure she couldn't see me very clearly” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, I see. Well, let's go then.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When they arrived at the window of the particular hospital room, inside the black-haired girl was asleep, facing up, so the two were able to see the face. “I'm sure of it. This is definitely the reincarnation of my sister.” He whispered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She's almost the same. Her behavior, her personality.” Hitsugaya sighed. A hand on his shoulder caused him to turn around to face the other man. Ichigo was wearing an expression that he couldn't read. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Toshiro, I know what you are thinking now. Don't blame yourself.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Earlier Shihoin-san came and visited her, I heard their conversation. She said that people had called her crazy before because of her ability to see us. I ruined her life, every single one of her lives.” She had given up her first life because she wanted to be with him, she had died in her second life saving his. And because of him, she had to suffer in her 3rd life too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I really don't think she ever thought you ruined her life, they were her choices. And you have no idea how happy you made her all those years you two had been together” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I miss her, Ichigo…” he said softly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The orange-haired man smiled sadly “I know that Toshiro. I miss her too, we all miss her. But we have already accepted what happened. You need to accept it too. Besides Karin isn't really gone, now her soul rests in this girl,” he said looking at the sleeping girl in the hospital bed, “she might not be Karin completely, but at least a part of her is in there. Like you said, she acts almost like Karin.”  Ichigo sighed. He understood the young captain perfectly. The reason why he wasn't able to accept Karin's death and move on was because he still blamed himself for what happened. After all, the same thing happened when Masaki died. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All those what ifs. When his mother died, Ichigo blamed himself for her death, thinking about all the things that he could have done and what would happen if he had done those things. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This girl... has the same intense blue eyes as Karin. When I looked at them for long. I get lost in them and forget the fact that she is not Karin.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“you know... I'm happy that you still love my sister so deeply, but on the other hand, I want you to stop hurting yourself. I could tell that you don't want to get close to her just because she's not really Karin and you might accidentally hurt her. But I want you to do something. At least become friends with the girl, get close to her, get to know her.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It wouldn't be fair to her when the only reason why I want to be close to her is because of the person she </span>
  </em>
  <span>used </span>
  <em>
    <span>to be. I've already ruined enough of her life. She's confused with everything that has been happening. I don't want to be there and bring her more confusion” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then explain to her. Explain everything she wants to know, become her friend.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I…” Hitsugaya hesitated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do it Toshiro, promise me that you'll at least try. Meeting her here must have been some type of fate.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hitsugaya almost smiled at the remarks, “since when do you believe in fate?” He asked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Since I heard you find my sister,” he paused. “jokes aside Toshiro, I'm serious. Go talk to her tomorrow. And try to explain what you can to her. If anything I don't think she deserves to be confused or called crazy either. Do you promise me that you will?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The white-haired man nodded “I can't guarantee you that I will become her friend. But I promise you I'll at least try. Thanks, Ichigo." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No problem. Toshiro.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It's not Toshiro, It’s Captain Hitsugaya." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, yeah whatever” the orange-haired man smirked.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that? What is reiryoku and what is reiatsu?” Minami asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hitsugaya sighed, thinking of a way to explain this without it being so confusing.”Reiryoku is the amount of spiritual energy you have in your body and reiatsu is the energy you release. Like I said if you don't know how to control it then you'll be letting out reiatsu all the time and that will affect you and everything around you” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minami quickly nodded at his explanation. She was still a bit confused as to why she of all people has reiryoku but decided not to because there will just be more questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really want to know what happened yesterday?” Hitsugaya asked again. completely serious. By then he had already got into his gigai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. Please tell me, I know that I was not hit by a car so what?” Minami had opened a bag of chips Kenna that brought. He offered to Hitsugaya who politely declined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before I tell you about what happened yesterday. I need to explain the different types of spirits there are. When a human die, their soul can either become a plus or whole. they are those you saw with chains on their chest. They are usually wandering spirits that stayed in the world of the living because they have unfinished business or regrets. Sometimes their regrets are so large that it chains them to the place they died. One of the shinigami's job is to make sure they pass on properly and not become the second kind of soul. Hollows. While pluses are peaceful, hollows are hostile, they are evil spirits that eat normal spirits in order to get stronger. Hollows are formed when a plus isn't able to pass on before the chain on their chest disappears.” Hitsugaya explained. “Do you understand?” Minami nodded slowly while eating the chips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hollows eat souls to get stronger, that's why they always target the one with high reiatsu, like you. Yesterday you and your friend were attacked by a hollow. Because of your reiatsu influence and the strong reiatsu of the hollow, your friend was able to temporarily see and hear what was going on. Even though not as clear as you can see and hear,” Hitsugaya said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minami's eyes widened, she couldn't remember what happened. For some reasons, she didn't recall any of that. “Why can't I remember?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a special device we use to clear or replace a human's memories when they are directly involved in a shinigami's business. However, in your case, the effect may wear off after a while, because you have a high reiatsu” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's taking this rather calmly. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hitsugaya thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to ask something else when a nurse entered the room. “Asawa Minami-san you are free to leave the hospital. Your psychologist will be informed about your newest therapy sessions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young girl nodded with a sigh. “Well I guess I'm leaving this place now,” she looked at Hitsugaya who just sat there waiting for her to pack her stuff so they could leave. So he really was going to take her home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh boy, this is going to be a long night…</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If there are any questions don't be afraid to ask them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well this time it took me a lot less time to update. This chapter was originally a bit longer than this, but I changed a lot of things.</p><p>Anyways. I'm not a big fan of this chapter. So... think this as a filer chapter but still consistent to the plot. Just nothing too important happens here.</p><p>Also I want to thank all the people who have commented and given a kudo for this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Toshiro, do you know what ice cream is?” A black-haired teenager asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What? Is there no ice cream in Soul Society?” The girl asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We have shaved ice, if that counts.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh well. That's actually really similar. If you like that then you'll definitely like ice cream. Come on, let's go,” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kurosaki I'm on duty,” he simply said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And? It's not like you are doing anything right now. Besides you can always leave you gagai or whatever it's called when a monster attacks,” the girl said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It's gigai, and what you call a monster is a hollow.” he corrected her but the girl just rolled her eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah whatever but you get my point here” the girl grabbed his arm. He blushed a little. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fine, Kurosaki. But I can walk alone,” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Really? I never knew” she remarked sarcastically. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The place I'm taking you, is the most famous ice cream shop here in Karakura. It's said to be more than a century old. Their recipe is passed down from generations. This is the best place I know of. Their ice cream is the best. And you can even find weird flavors too” the girl explained as they entered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The inside of the shop was full of people. The place really seemed to be famous. “What are you getting? I'm going to get a green mocha flavor. it is their best” the girl said. As they looked at the board </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I think I'm going to get watermelon” Toshiro said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ah I forgot, that's your favorite fruit, isn't it?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He slightly nodded “good choice there, the watermelon flavor is a great one” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How many flavors have you tried? There is a lot”  Toshiro asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, every single one, except those really weird ones like the octopus, wasabi, or sushi ice cream. When I was young we used to come here with my mother. Even Ichi-nii likes this place. I remember Yuzu would always order strawberry, and Ichi-nii would order chocolate and vanilla while I always tried different things. After mom died we stopped coming here as a family so I decided to come here on my own once in a while. Because this place reminds me of my childhood” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hitsugaya realised that Karin rarely talks about her past. Sure she hasn't lived a long life as he has, but she still had many memories of her early childhood. She was a 13 year old girl after all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He remembered Ichigo saying that they lost their mother at a young age. So maybe that was why she didn't talk much about it. She didn't want to be reminded of her mother. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When it was finally their turn. They ordered what they wanted and went to the tables to eat their ice cream. Hitsugaya didn't want to admit it but he was having a great time. And the ice cream was not so bad. It was cold and sweet to the mouth, he liked how similar it tasted like the real fruit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It tastes just like watermelon,” he said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know, that's because they use the real thing to make their flavors, instead of artificial flavors” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I see” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The shop is old fashioned, and they continue being that way even when time passes, I believe in about another 50 years or so they'll continue being the same. Or at least I hope so” Karin said with a small smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The human world changes too fast. In my opinion it changes every time I visit this place. The Soul Society doesn't change much even in centuries. Do you even think about what you would be like in about 10 years?”  somehow it saddened him, to think about 10 years from then Karin would become an adult and he might stay the same. They were different and he didn't like it at all. She was one of his closest friends, and one very important to him. It pained him to think about the future and how things might get between them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don't think about that. I only live in the present. I don't want to think about the past nor the future. Right now I may not be the happiest but I'm managing. With my brother's powers gone I'm the one standing out the most, I'm the one who needs to take care about what he couldn't, even if I don't want to. I don't like it, but maybe it's better this way. He doesn't have to risk his life for the world again. You know when he became a shinigami he spent a lot less with his family, he was always out fighting and protecting the world.” The look on Karin's face was sad but at the same time she was glad everything turned out that way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Your brother… he really is something. You have no idea what he did, it was all thanks to him that we are now in peace. Aizen, the traitor I told you about. The Gotei 13 were powerless against him. But your brother was the one who defeated him and put him in prison.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Karin chuckled “I guess he's quite amazing. Isn't he? Alright enough about him. Today it's about us. We are out here to have fun not talk about sad stuff” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When she smiled, that smile was forced. And that day he realised that he only wanted to see her real smile. </em>
</p><hr/><p>“Oi Hitsugaya?” Someone broke him out of his thoughts. It was the blonde, the Karin alike girl's best friend.</p><p>“Kenna, you shouldn't be rude” Minami said. They were standing in front of a shop, an ice cream shop to be exact.</p><p>“What were you thinking? You spaced out” Kenna said.</p><p><em> This place is… the shop that Karin showed me… it's still here </em>Hitsugaya decided to ignore her as he thought about it. His face saddened at the memory. This place reminded him of her, they visited it several other times after that first visit. After she died, he stopped coming to the living world all together, completely forgetting about it, and she was right, this place really did survive long.</p><p>“Oi what's wrong with you?” Kenna placed a hand in front of his face. He was just standing there.</p><p>“Hitsugaya-kun?” Minami also started to worry.</p><p>“It's nothing. Just remembered something” he said coldly. But Minami could tell that it was not nothing. The entire week she had known him. She had never seen that face before.</p><p>“Let's go inside then. I really want to try out this place. My sister said this place is great.” Kenna said excitedly.</p><p>“This place is good” Hitsugaya said.</p><p>“You've been here?” Minami asked.</p><p>“Someone… showed it to me once. I came here a lot when I was younger” he said softly, remembering every single time he came to this place with Karin. He'd always chose the watermelon flavor and she'd always have something different every time, if there were new flavors.</p><p>“that's nice. What flavor are you guys going to order?” Kenna asked.</p><p>“Watermelon” Hitsugaya answered.</p><p>“Um… I'll go with chocolate” Minami said. </p><p>“Alright! You two go find us a place to sit, I'll buy them” Kenna said excitedly.</p><p>“Alright” Minami nodded</p><p>“What happened before? You never space out Hitsugaya-kun” Minami asked once they walked away from the queue.</p><p>He didn't know if he wanted to tell her about it. Sure he promised Ichigo to be friends with her, but he didn't know what to say and what not to say. “It's nothing really. Just remembered something”</p><p>“You said the exact same thing before. What was that something? You can tell me, we are friends aren't we?”</p><p>“I remembered the first time I came here. It was a long time ago” he said.</p><p>“A long time ago? How old are you anyways? Aren't you our age?” Minami asked</p><p>Hitsugaya sighed, in the past he would be annoyed by that but he stopped caring about it after a while. “No, shinigami age differently. I may look your age but I'm actually older than your grandparents. And I'm still considered young” Minami's eyes widened</p><p>“Wow… I never knew. So when you said a long time ago. When was it?”</p><p>“The first time I came here was about 9 decades ago?” In truth he couldn't remember when it was. It was before Karin was even a shinigami. Before they became lovers.</p><p>Minami's eyes widened “oh shit. This place existed for that long? That was almost a century ago" Hitsugaya nodded.</p><p>She was about to ask more when Kenna came back with their orders. “Here I come. They look amazing”</p><p>“The recipe of this place is passed down from generation to generation.” The white haired captain said.</p><p>“Oh is that so?” Kenna said as she swallowed a full spoon of ice cream. “Mmmm! This is wonderful” she moaned “we need to come here more often!” She added.</p><p>Minami giggled as she tried her own “yeah this is really good”</p><p>Hitsugaya said nothing and just quietly ate his ice cream. It was the same flavor he had years back, a little while before Karin died, the ice cream was still made of real fruit. He smiled slightly at it. Those were some good memories he had of her.</p><p>“What's up? You are smiling” Minami asked. She has never seen him smile before. <em> He's acting really weird ever since we entered this place. I wonder what's wrong. </em></p><p>“This brought back memories" he said.</p><p>“Um, those must be good memories then, if it made you smile like that” Kenna noted.</p><p>“Yeah, they are. I guess this place kind of holds a special meaning to me.” He said.</p><p>“Glad you like it. We were starting to think you don't have a life outside of school”</p><p>“Kenna, don't be rude!”</p><p>“It's alright, I get that a lot. So it's fine” <em> I'm a shinigami, I can't have a life. </em></p><p>Kenna was about to say something when Minami's phone went off. When she checked on her phone, her smile went away instantly, replaced by a frown. “I'm sorry guys, but I forgot about my session today. I just got a message from my mother and she is asking me why I wasn't going to my therapy sessions” Minami sighed</p><p>“But I thought you don't have sessions on Saturdays?” Kenna asked.</p><p>“The incident.” That was all she said before the black haired girl left the shop, taking her ice cream with her.</p><p>When she said incident she was referring to when she was supposedly hit by a car. Or attacked by a hollow as Hitsugaya had explained. Just like he said, her memories of it did come back little by little.</p><p>“Poor girl, she's been going to therapy for a long time. Her parents just don't get it” Kenna said. Hitsugaya said nothing. He already knew about that. “I might be the only person in this world who believes her, because I think everything she said it's true.” Kenna said “Do you believe in spirits?” she added.</p><p>“I do” he nodded, he was one.</p><p>“Nice. Anyways I just want to say that I don't want you to hurt Minami in any way. She's a strong girl, but she's not made of stone, her life has been a mess ever since she started to realise her problem. She always calls it a problem but I never thought so. Apart from me you are the only other person who knew about this in school. Minami doesn't have so many friends because of her so-called condition.”</p><p><em> I would never hurt her. She… </em>“I would never hurt her” he said and the blonde nodded</p><p>“That's good, but I have been wondering something. Why did you become friends with us? I still remember the first day you were quite rude when Minami asked you a question. And the next day you decided to come with me and apologize” She asked “don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to make you stay away or anything. I really think Minami needs more friends in her life, and I'm glad you didn't go away when you learned about her “condition”, it's just rare” she quickly added.</p><p>Hitsugaya was taken aback by the question. How was he going to explain to her that the only reason he did this was because Minami was the reincarnation of his dead girlfriend? “She reminds me of someone I used to know.” In the end he decided to tell her part of the truth. He hopped that he didn't sound like he was just trying to use Minami.</p><p>“Um I see. Well whatever your reason is, I want to thank you Hitsugaya.”</p><p>The white haired boy just looked confused “for what?”</p><p>“For being her friend, of course. I said before, it's rare for Minami to find any friends because she had been hurt before” Kenna said seriously.</p><p>Hitsugaya froze, she had been hurt by someone? “Is it rude of me to ask what happened?”</p><p>Kenna saw the seriousness in his voice and sighed, “we were young back when it happened.  It was when we were around 12. We were starting middle school, before that Minami had tried to hide the fact that she could see what she could see. One she didn't want to worry her family, even though they knew she had been like that ever since birth. Second she didn't want other kids to laugh at her. But one day, she saw a soul being sad and she talked to it. Some kids from our class saw it and they started spreading rumors about Minami being a weirdo who speaks to the air. It may not sound much now, but the fact that the whole school teamed up to harass her. Literally broke her. I think that's when she started going to therapy, and naturally we changed school. I hated myself for days for not being there when it happened. I should have yelled at those kids for being so insensitive.” The look on Kenna's face was pure regret.</p><p>Hitsugaya felt anger, he was angry at himself. It was his fault that Karin died and in her next life she's suffering so much. “But it's alright now, she moved on. That's why I said she's a strong girl. She always moves on from things pretty quickly” <em> just like Karin… </em></p><p>Noticing that he wasn't speaking. Kenna just laughed “I'm sorry Hitsugaya, I really shouldn't have brought all this up.”</p><hr/><p>When she arrived at her house Hitsugaya was standing on top of the roof. When he saw her he entered her room by the window. They had been doing that ever since she was released from the hospital that night. Since she offered her closet for him to stay after learning the fact that he didn't have anywhere to go.</p><p>In return he explained basic stuff to her.</p><p>“I'm home” she said as she opened her door.</p><p>“Hey Minami how did your session go?” Her mother asked</p><p>“It was fine. I'm going a lot better nowadays.” She said.</p><p>“I'm glad to hear that. Anyways honey, me and your father need to go out tonight. So will you be able to manage on your own?” The woman said.</p><p>“Yeah, I've been doing this for a long time. I'll be fine”</p><p>“that's good. I'm glad. Alright then don't set the kitchen on fire!”</p><p>Minami blushed “mom! That was a one-time thing…”</p><p>“Alright, well I'm leaving now. Your father is waiting for me, I'll see you on Monday"</p><p>Minami nodded as she watched her mother leave through the door. She moved over to the couch as she set down</p><p>“So your mother left again?” Minami turned toward the new voice. Hitsugaya had walked down from the second floor. He was in his shinigami form.</p><p>“Yeah, my parents are almost always busy. I think sometimes they are afraid I'm like this because of that. I guess I really should start lying to them so they could calm down.”</p><p>“So how did it go?” He asked.</p><p>“The same as always. Hayashi-san asked me some hard questions. He asked me what would I do if what I see really isn't real.”</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>“I told him that I didn't know. I wouldn't know what to do because I still stand my point that you are all real.”</p><p>Hitsugaya stood there silent for a moment and his expression changed “does this bother you?” He asked seriously.</p><p>“Huh? What do you mean?” Minami asked, puzzled by his sudden change of attitude.</p><p>“Does seeing us bother you?” Hitsugaya asked</p><p>Minami sighed. Did he want her honest answer? She wasn't really sure herself. “to be honest, it used to bother me a lot, it still does in a way. I'm just confused. I mean why me? Why can I see the dead? I just don't quite understand what's happening with me.” She said. “I guess in the end what really bothers me is the fact that I don't understand what is happening, not that this is happening to me. And I have to thank you, and Yoruichi-san for answering some of my questions” She added.</p><p>Hitsugaya just frowned, <em> you shouldn't thank me. If you know what happened, I'm sure you'll just blame me for this life you are living, and all the confusion. It was my fault after all </em>. “You don't have to thank me for anything. In the past, we have had some cases like you too, and we need to deal with them, it's part of my job” he lied. It wasn't a shinigami's job to explain this to a human. In the past they had simply left those humans alone. In fear of creating another Kurosaki Ichigo. But this human was a special case, at least to him.</p><p>“Oh, well either ways, I still want to thank you. Anyways I still have to go and finish some homework. What are you going to do?” She asked.</p><p>“I have some business to take care of. You don't have to expect me back for dinner” he said. Earlier that day, he got a message from the soul society. And they wanted to speak with him.</p><p>Minami nodded as she watched him walk up the stairs again.</p><p>She didn't want to be alone, so she called her best friend to ask if she wanted to spend some time at her house.</p><hr/><p>“Hey, Kenna… do you believe in shinigamis?” Minami asked out of the blue as the girls prepared for dinner.</p><p>“Huh? Shinigamis you say?” Minami nodded “well… I don't know, but if they exist, it would be great don't you think? They are death gods, they decide who dies”</p><p>
  <em> To be honest, being a shinigami is not that interesting according to Hitsugaya-kun. He does paperwork in an office a lot of times, they are people who keep our worlds balanced. </em>
</p><p>“Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Oh it just came to mind and since I know you like that kind of stuff I thought why not talk about it with you?” Minami smiled.</p><p>“You are right, I do, but I can also tell that there is something on your mind. So tell me, what's wrong?” Kenna asked</p><p>Minami sighed, her friend has always been good at reading her, after knowing her for so long.</p><p>“Well… I met a shinigami.” <em> two actually but I'm not going to tell her about Hitsugaya-kun. </em>“And well… she confirmed it to me that everything I saw is real. And shinigamis aren't like what you believe they are. Shinigamis are protectors of the world, they don't control who dies and who don't"</p><p>Kenna's eyes widened “really? That's great! I knew all that was real! And where is this shinigami?”</p><p>“I don't know, she showed up in a cat form, that night I was in the hospital. The cat then turned into a woman.”</p><p>“That's fascinating. But now you know that this is real, what are you planning to do?”</p><p>“I think I should start lying about seeing spirits, and tell my parents that I no longer have the “condition”, and hopefully this will stop them from worrying about me.”</p><p>“You need to find a good excuse, maybe your parents will even take you out of therapy.”</p><p>“I know, but you know how bad I am at lying. So what can I do?”</p><p>“Hey! Hitsugaya is smart. Why don't we ask him for help?” Kenna asked.</p><p>“What? I don't really think I want that many people getting involved with my problems. We barely know him, so I don't want to bother him”</p><p>“But he is our friend, just try to ask him for some suggestions”</p><p>“Alright, we'll ask him about it on Monday”</p><p>“ok then it's settled! We are going to change your life!”</p><p>Minami laughed at that, <em> yeah, my life is definitely changing. </em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't be afraid to ask any questions, and I'll answer them the best of my abilities.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>